In an increasing variety of white lighting applications it is desirable or even possibly required to control the spectral characteristic of the white light. There are many variations of light that appear white. Sunlight, for example, appears warmer than white light from a fluorescent fixture. Light from an incandescent bulb often appears somewhat reddish in color. Yet, humans perceive such lights as ‘white.’ Even for light that appears ‘white’ to the human eye, many applications call for different characteristics of the white light. Typical white light sources provide light of a fixed nature, so that it is often necessary to use a different lighting device for each different application. However, with the advent of modern light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and attendant controls, it is often desirable to change the spectral characteristic of white light from a particular device to suit different needs or desires of a user at different times. For example, at times a user may prefer a cooler light and at other times the user may prefer a warmer light more analogous to sunlight.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) were originally developed to provide visible indicators and information displays. For such luminance applications, the LEDs emitted relatively low power. However, in recent years, improved LEDs have become available that produce relatively high intensities of output light. These higher power LEDs, for example, have been used in arrays for traffic lights. Today, LEDs are available in almost any color in the color spectrum. More recently, LEDs have been increasing in popularity for more general lighting in residential and commercial lighting applications.
The introduction of white light LEDs has allowed semiconductor lighting systems to enter the market for more traditional lighting applications without the need for combining light of so many different colors. However, the white light LEDs tend to be relatively cool or bluish to the human observer. To adjust the color, many systems combine the bluish white light LEDs with a LED of a warmer primary color, such as amber or red.
The objective of most systems for general lighting applications is to provide a desired quality of white light of a desired color characteristic, e.g. color temperature of a relatively long usage life. This intent applies even in systems that allow the user to select or tune the output color—it is still desirable when the user sets the color temperature of the white light for the system to produce an acceptable quality of the desired color temperature white light and to maintain the output performance for a long expected usage lifetime.
A problem with existing multi-color LED systems arises from control of the overall system output intensity. In existing systems, to adjust the combined output intensity, e.g. to reduce or increase overall brightness, the user must adjust the LED power levels. However, LED spectral characteristics change with changes in power level. If the light colors produced by the LEDs change, due to a power level adjustment, it becomes necessary to adjust the modulations or driver output power to compensate in order to achieve the same spectral characteristic.
Hence, a need exists for a technique to efficiently provide white light of a selectable characteristic, with a focus on efficiently provided desired white light performance. A related need exists to control the white light to achieve several color temperatures along the black body curve. A need also exists to efficiently estimate the white photons in order to provide feedback control for respective colored LEDs. Further, a need exists for a system that maximizes the utilization of the white LEDs. Still further, a need also exists for a technique to effectively maintain a desired energy output level and the desired spectral characteristic of the combined output as LED performance decreases with age, preferably without requiring excessive power levels. Further yet, a need exists for techniques to effectively tune color sources in a lighting system to a selected correlated color temperature (CCT) along the black body curve, or off the blackbody curve while reducing lumen variability over the range of color temperatures in the tunable lighting system.